The Choice
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: s11!AU. Dean says the unthinkable to the Devil in order to save Cas and spare Sam from his hold. Now it's up to what's left of Team Free Will to save him, if they can.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Title: The Choice  
Summary: s11!AU. Dean says the unthinkable to the Devil in order to save Cas and spare Sam from his hold. Now it's up to what's left of Team Free Will to save Dean, if they can.  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: T - see warnings below  
Pairing: Destiel  
Spoilers: Minor season 11 spoilers. The finale does not happen. I repeat, **the finale does not happen.**

Note: So one night I saw a post on winjennster's tumblr about Lucifer!Dean. I couldn't resist writing this. And as a result of writing this, I have now become utter Lucifer!Dean trash. Hope y'all enjoy this!

 **Warning: will eventually contain discussion of depression and suicide. Please do not read if that bothers you.**

* * *

Prologue:

"I'm running out of patience." Lucifer stared intently at Dean, who stared back at him angrily. "You can hate me all you want, but at the end of the day, the only way I'll leave is if you choose my next vessel. I can stay in Cas, or your brother becomes my bitch once again. The decision is yours."

"You can't do this. You need consent." Dean snarled.

"I don't _have_ to give you the option, and quite honestly I'm throwing the rule book out the window. Angel consent's a formality – really was Dad's thing." Lucifer shrugged. "To be honest, if I wanted to, I could just take control of Sammy like that." he snapped his fingers and laughed. "…but seeing you take down Amara yourself was just…" Lucifer sighed, leering at him creepily. " _Mesmerizing_. So I'm being nice. I'm asking you to decide, Dean."

"No, you're kissing ass hoping we don't seal you in the cage." Dean retorted.

"And if you had a way to do that, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Lucifer scoffed. "So now it's down to the million dollar question: Am I staying put, do I use your brother, or am I just going to have to smite both of you where you stand?"

Dean glanced at Sam. His brother's face was white, his expression calm, but Dean knew Sam had to be terrified considering what he had been through, what his soul had suffered from the Cage. And Dean also had to consider Cas. No matter the fact that Cas had given his consent, no matter what Cas had believed in regards of Lucifer being able to win against Amara (which had proved unsuccessful of course), Dean had to bust him free.

There was no other option.

"How 'bout none of the above." he said finally, looking at Lucifer again. "'Cause there's another way we can do this."

Sam gaped at his brother. "Dean what the hell –?!"

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean snapped. "You want a body, you take mine. It's the other chosen vessel, a lot of other dicks would love to get their hands on it. Hell even Abaddon considered having me for a meat suit."

Lucifer's expression turned thoughtful. "Hmm…"

"Dean, don't do this." Sam protested. "We can figure out another way to beat him."

"If you figured something out I'm all ears, but this is it, Sammy. I won't watch him use you again, much less by force. And Cas needed freed ages ago, alright?" Dean exhaled. "This is how we do it. This'll buy time for you to figure out how to trap him again and send him back to that damn Cage, understand?!"

"Dean -"

"No buts, Sammy!"

"That's what he said," Lucifer quipped dryly, and both Winchesters returned their attention to him. "So what exactly is it you're saying, Dean-o?"

Dean's gaze was cold, unyielding as he stared back at the Devil.

" _Yes._ "

The room flashed with a bright, blinding light, and then Dean knew nothing except darkness.

* * *

When the light faded and Sam lowered his arm that he had used to shield his eyes, he saw Dean and Cas on the ground. Cas was unconscious and Dean was groaning as though in pain.

"Dean?" he asked breathlessly.

His brother didn't answer him. Dean stood up, brushed off his jacket and turned to look at him, his face impassive.

"Not your brother anymore, Sammy." he said, and with a flick of his hand, Sam flew backward, crashing into the wall behind him where he stayed, pinned.

Dean grinned, but it wasn't _Dean_.

"You know, maybe I had your big bro pegged wrong from the get go," Lucifer said casually. "I mean, all the things he's accomplished. _Woah_." he looked down and nudged Cas with the toe of his boot. "He's alive. Brain's probably mush by now though."

"I'm gonna kill you," Sam ground out, straining against the power the Devil was using. "I swear. I will fucking end you!"

"Do that, and you kill Dean," Lucifer replied, smirking. "And you won't. Not even at the cost of the greater good. You forget, I know you too well, Sammy. Almost as well as Dean. Perk of being inside your head." He tapped the side of his head for emphasis, and then turned to leave. "Make sure you put Cas up in a good nuthouse, seeing as he's really not good for anything else now."

The power pinning Sam didn't let up until Lucifer had gone from the room, and once he was able to move, he moved quickly to Cas's side.

"Cas?" he said urgently, rolling the angel onto his back. "Cas, you gotta wake up, man. Give me a sign."

No response.

"Damn it, Cas." Sam shook him a little. "Don't do this man. I need your help. Dean said yes to Lucifer, and he's gone and – I'm spiralling man, I don't know what to do."

A few minutes passed and then Cas groaned, his eyes opening slowly, and Sam felt a rush of relief.

"Cas," he helped the other man sit up. "Take it easy, alright? You okay?"

Cas was quiet for a moment.

"You said Dean…he said yes to Lucifer."

Sam nodded. "He did."

Cas frowned. "Why?"

Sam shrugged. "To save us from being him." he ran a hand through his hair. "And now we gotta save him."

"How?" Cas asked.

Sam looked helplessly down at the floor.

"I don't know."

* * *

Hope y'all like this. Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hell was an interesting experience, now that he'd returned using a different vessel. Demons he passed as he strode into Crowley's throne room stared at him in shock, but also reverence. There were still some loyalists, then...even if the dog had retaken his throne.

But the throne wasn't what interested Lucifer anymore...at least, not totally. That plan could go on the backburner for now.

"Miss me?"

It gave him the greatest delight to see Crowley's shock at his new meat suit. The King hid it well, or at least, he tried to. Lucifer could also sense a deep stab of betrayal. Images flickered through his mind of the months Dean had spent as a demon.

Months he'd spent with Crowley, bromancing, as Sam had called it.

Screw 'bromancing' the whole episode with the triplets proved Dean had had more than a platonic relationship with the demon.

A means to an end, clearly, as Lucifer sensed no reciprocation on Dean's end. But to what end, exactly? Dean had supressed that, as if he'd felt guilty for thinking of it once he became human again.

"You dare show your face here again?" Crowley said coldly, pulling Lucifer from Dean's memories and back to the present.

He shrugged. "Technically not my face, but I do get your point." he grinned. "Whatcha think of the new model? I didn't even have to convince the poor bastard to give himself up."

"No of course not," Crowley said flatly. "If I know anything about Dean Winchester, he'll sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for that featherhead and giant of his."

"Which he did."

"I figured." Crowley sighed. "What do you want?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Who says I want anything?"

"Are we really going to play this game?" Crowley said exasperatedly. "Our positions have changed."

Lucifer pursed his lips and glanced around the room. Most demons present avoided looking in his direction. Others sneaked halfhearted glances his way, though if Crowley caught them, he said nothing.

"Obviously." Lucifer changed the subject. "You weren't there to see Dean defeat Amara."

Crowley snorted. "Priorities." he waved his hand, gesturing to the room at large. "Someone had to maintain order while you were trying to sway her to your side. That failed, I presume?"

"You could say that," Lucifer nodded. "But that's not the real reason you stayed away, is it?" Lucifer laughed. "There was nothing in it for you, was there?"

"Of course there was. Wench is out of my hair permanently. Everything's decapitated puppies and dull rainbows. Now get on with it before my patience runs out. What do you want?"

Lucifer grinned.

Ahhh...right there. He'd found it.

"Ever hear of a kid named Jesse Turner?"

Crowley tilted his head to the side, intrigued.

"What about him?"

* * *

Sam's fingers slammed down on the keyboard of his laptop so hard it was a wonder they didn't break under the pressure. No matter what he searched about Lucifer, nothing seemed to give any kind of hint as to what the devil could be angling for. Across the table from him, Cas shifted in his chair and stared at the ground. Cas had zapped them back to the bunker, where Sam had immediately jumped on researching Lucifer's endgame, all thoughts of food and sleep gone.

Cas had barely spoken during the entire drive.

"There's nothing!" Sam exploded finally, shoving his laptop to the side angrily before shoving a hand through his hair. "Nothing except all the fucking apocalyptic shit, like we haven't lived that already." he glanced at Cas. "Hey." Cas didn't respond. "Cas? You okay?"

Cas looked up at the younger Winchester, his expression tired. "I feel drained. Lucifer's possession took a toll on my grace, and transporting us back here did not help." He attempted to look more alert, but it didn't seem to work. "What is it?"

"He was in your head," Sam stated.

"So...what, Dean accepting Lucifer is my fault? and...what, you think he left some kind of clue as to what his grand plans were?" Cas snapped, mood shifting abruptly. Did Sam really think so low of him? It hurt Cas deeply to even think of the notion this could be true. "He stuck me in my little corner with a television and that was that. I didn't want to know, and I certainly didn't bother asking. He said he could defeat Amara. I believed him."

"Cas -"

"Before I get a lecture for doing what I believed was right at the time, I'm just going to cut the conversation short." If looks could kill, Sam would have been dust in that moment. "I'm going to my room. Call me if you find something."

He stalked off, Sam staring after him, perplexed by this change in Cas's personality. Something definitely wasn't right...but he couldn't handle both Cas and Lucifer at the same time. He reached for his phone. He hit the speed dial and put his phone to his ear, waiting until the other line picked up.

"Jody, hey...it's Sam Winchester." he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I need your help. I'm in Lebanon, Kansas. No, I'm...It's Dean." he exhaled. "I'll explain. Where can I meet you? No, I - It's hard to explain over the phone, that's all." he nodded as he listened to her response. "Yeah, okay. I'll meet you day after tomorrow at Kansas City International Airport. Thanks Jody."

He hung up.

* * *

"Out of the question." Crowley barked. "Are you mad? Setting the Antichrist up as the ruler of Hell?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Quit being so dramatic. And no, we don't set him up as the ruler of Hell. We set him up as ruler of everything. He destroys humanity, and then Heaven. Dad's pretty much a gonner without his sister. He's easy pickings."

"And what, pray tell, do you suppose happens once Jesse becomes your so-called ruler, hmm?" the King asked. "Do you think you'll have him wrapped around your little finger? You're sadly mistaken."

"You doubt me, Crowley?" Lucifer's tone became soft and dangerous. "Don't forget, puppy, I could have you back on all fours cleaning the dirt with your tongue in an instant."

"You won't." Crowley replied smugly. "You need me. More importantly, you need what I do best."

"And that is?"

"I'm a salesman, or, I was, when I ran the crossroads. Doesn't mean my skills are rusty though. You should've seen the one I almost gave Dick Roman."

Lucifer shrugged. "If it's anything like the one you nearly gave Sam Winchester, I'm sure you're more than up to the task. And with Dean Winchester aiding your image, you can't fail, can you?"

"Of course not. He and his brother sent the boy running. He trusts them. And It's high time he came back into the swing of things." Crowley's eyes narrowed. "And what do we do after this little escapade of ours, hmm? You can't expect me to tolerate you any less than I already don't."

Lucifer shrugged.

"First one to destroy the other wins, I suppose. Deal?"

It took several moments of silence for the demon to consider the proposition. Truth be told, he wanted Lucifer back in the cage where he belonged...but not in Dean Winchester's body. No...not in that work of art.

 _Fuck. Focus Crowley, he betrayed you, remember?_ What were those words he'd used? _"I ain't your friggin' bestie."_ Ah...right. He had to think of Hell and its well being if he was to remain King when this all ended. The Antichrist would do wonders for Hell's PR and take them to new heights. It was for the best. Besides, he could always go back on the deal if he felt so inclined.

"Deal."

* * *

I can certainly promise more Cas next time. Trying to outline where this is going and it's a lot of fun. Next update will be as soon as possible! Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

 **Warning: discussion of depression. please do not read if that bothers you.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

 **\- One week ago -  
** **Carthage, Missouri**

"Remind me of what we're doing here?" Dean groaned as he thrust the shovel deep down into the earth, trying not to think about the fact that they were digging up a mass grave.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I dug this up just to throw an entire city in? Please." he scoffed. "I'm always at least ten steps ahead."

"Yeah?" Sam grunted, as he tossed dirt out of the giant hole he and Dean were digging. "Ten steps with us, or ten steps with the Darkness?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" Lucifer replied. "Honestly, Sammy you're a lot slower than the last time I saw you. Put that little noggin of yours back in business, for Christ's sake, you're gonna need it."

Sam opened his mouth to retort, but Dean stopped him.

"Spill," he ordered. "How does this help us stop the Darkness?"

Lucifer grinned.

"It doesn't help _us_ ," he answered. "It helps _you_."

* * *

 **\- Present Day -**

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

Cas moved silently down the hallway, looking for an available room. He found store rooms, archives, and a lab before coming across Sam's room. A few doors down, he found Dean's, and lingered on the threshold, observing the guns Dean had hung on the walls, the discarded food on the mattress next to a book of lore.

He shut the door behind him and set out to explore the bedroom

A few pictures were propped up on the nightstand and on the dresser. Cas went for that one, gingerly picking it up. Dean would never forgive him if he accidentally tore it. The photo was of Dean, around four years old, with a blonde woman standing behind him, her arms around his shoulders.

Mary Winchester. Dean's mother.

Cas's hand began to tremble and something wet splashed onto the photo. He panicked and, collapsed to his knees at Dean's bed, where he carefully took a corner of the blanket, and dabbed at the photo, trying to remove it.

More tears slid down his cheeks and he dropped the photo, his entire body beginning to shake. A loud sob escaped his mouth as he wrenched himself from the trench coat, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He pushed the food off of the bed and crawled up onto the mattress, not caring one bit for the mess he was making.

His chest constricted, lungs feeling like they were being crushed under the pressure as he tried to stop the harsh sobs escaping his body.

All he'd wanted was to make sure Dean was safe, and happy. And maybe deep down he wanted Dean to know how he'd truly always felt, but that was another bridge to cross on another day. There wasn't any chance of him returning Cas's feelings anyway...not after he'd betrayed the Winchesters one too many times, latest by taking Lucifer in. He should have known better.

There was a soft knock on the door, and he heard Sam calling his name.

"Cas?"

The angel sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his coat sleeve. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Sam, but figured he should at least acknowledge the hunter.

"Sam." he cursed silently, hoping that Sam didn't catch the hoarse thickness in his voice as he attempted to make himself sound normal. "What is it?"

"I got in contact with a friend of mine," Sam replied. He wasn't going to add that he had asked Jody via text after their call to bring Claire with her, if she was available; he wasn't sure Cas would be all too thrilled with him if the teen did end up coming. "They'll be here day after tomorrow to help find Dean."

Cas didn't bother to point out that any hunter could search for Dean til kingdom come, but with Lucifer riding his wheels, he was all but untraceable.

"So uh..." Sam seemed uncomfortable with his silence."I'll check in on you later, man." he was quiet for a moment. "We'll get him back, okay? I mean it."

* * *

 _Dean slammed his fist into the nearest tree, not bothering to wince as he felt the skin of his knuckles split (it wasn't like he needed to, right? This was all in his head). This was the last place he wanted to be. The dock still looked the same as it had when Cas had visited him in his dreams. The old lawn chair and cooler still looked the same._

 _But this wasn't a dream. This was Lucifer locking him away and expecting him not to fight. Fuck him. If Dean died, at least he was going down swinging. He'd never intended to let that one thought of bringing back the Antichrist out. It was something he was deeply ashamed of - that he had wanted the world to burn to ashes simply so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. So he wouldn't have to see Sam and Cas's reactions to how far he'd fallen. He was so fucking stupid...but Dean had to protect them._

 _Dean had to stop this._

 _"Ehhh, that might be a little hard." he spun around at the sound of that horribly familiar voice. "I mean, you're locked away in your own head, Dean." Lucifer smiled smugly. "And you're not getting out without_ my _say so."_

 _Dean shook his head, memories of Sam casting Gadreel from his body flickering in front of him, like an old film reel._

 _"Think again, asshole," he spat. "Get the_ fuck _out of my body."_

 _Lucifer gave him a sadistic little smile. "Remember what I said about consent? Dad's thing. Same goes for casting out." he walked forward and grabbed Dean by the throat. "And you're mine for the long haul, handsome."_

* * *

Lucifer sighed in irritation as he felt Dean's mental assault on his being. Didn't the little asshole get the message? He would leave when he felt like it, and whether or not Dean ended up in a psych ward as a result was his own fault. He could be a good little vessel and simply shut up, or there would be drastic consequences.

He dug through Dean's memories, trying to find the one of Jesse, looking for clues as to where he could be.

It seemed to spur Dean on with renewed vigor, and he sensed the hunter slamming the lid on his memories of the case the Winchesters had worked involving the Antichrist...but not before Lucifer caught one word:

Australia.

Well then...

 _It won't work. You can't find him unless he wants to be found._

Damn it.

"Dean, this is the last time I ask you nicely to shut the fuck up." he spit out through gritted teeth, irritated at the intrusion. "Try it again, and I'll skin your soul to the point where nothing of you is left."

His head was blissfully quiet for a moment, but then Dean snapped,

 _Bring it on, Asshat._

* * *

Crowley stared up at the map two of his minions had pinned up in the throne room. It was covered in moving bright red dots of light.

The Turner kid certainly moved fast. First Brisbane, then Sydney, Perth and then the Outback...it went on and on.

Australia.

New Zealand.

Scotland.

Ireland.

Gettysburg, Pennsylvania.

Ontario.

And that was all in the space of today...but what intrigued the King of Hell was the fact that he was able to get a trace on Jesse at all. He'd read the lore, he knew that unless Jesse wanted to be found, they wouldn't be able to get to him.

Suddenly the lights on the map went out, but not before Crowley had seen the last flicker of light, hovering just over Carthage, Missouri.

Technically, he should be informing Lucifer of this latest development, but who was to say Crowley couldn't tackle Jesse on his own?

He definitely could.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 _Author's Note: So sorry for the lack of updating! I'm back now and hopefully will be able to get updates out faster._

* * *

Chapter 3:

Claire huffed in exasperation and stuffed a couple of t-shirts into her suitcase. This was such bullshit. The Winchesters could handle anything, so why the hell was Jody yanking her along on some stupid flight to help out?

"You can huff all you want, but this is important, Claire." Jody's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"If it's so _important_ , why the hell do they need me, huh?" she snapped, finally turning around to face the sheriff. "I mean, they've handled worse, right? And if it's important, why's Sam keeping us in the dark?"

Jody shrugged. "That's a question you need to ask him. All Sam told me was it's about Dean. Besides, beats you running off to Conway Springs."

"Krissy needed my help with that demon nest!" Claire snapped, face flushing. "'S not my fault Garth gave me her number!"

Jody smirked. "Please. You spend an hour every night talking to her about _monsters_?" Claire turned an even deeper shade of red.

"There's nothing between -,"

"Hey." Jody held up her hands in a placating manner. "Just saying. And...if there's more to your friendship with her, it's not a bad thing, Claire. To tell you the truth, I haven't seen you this happy...ever." she reached for the light switch. "Plane's gonna leave pretty late tomorrow, kid. Get some sleep. If I hear you're fallin' asleep in class again, there's gonna be hell to pay."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"And Claire?" Jody hit the switch and turned to leave.

"What?"

"No knives."

Claire groaned and went to unzip the secret compartment she'd sewn into the bag, removing the two hunting knives she'd hidden there.

* * *

 _Dean swung his legs over the edge of the dock, treading his bare feet through the cool water. He had to think. He had to figure a way to cast Lucifer out. Sam wouldn't be in this shit fest if it weren't for him._

 _Because he had to be the one to kill Amara. He had to read the damn scroll...even after Lucifer said it shouldn't be him._

 _Because of his 'girlfriend'._

 _God he wanted to throw up. Like he had wanted that damn bond with her to begin with._

Cas? _he thought._ You there?

 _Silence. Dean wasn't sure if praying would work, but Cas always said they had that profound bond thing._

Cas I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I just knew Sammy couldn't go through that again...and you shouldn't have had to take him in the first place. I should have talked to you, I should have done something -

Damn, listen to me bitching. Like you need this bullshit, huh?

I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, look out for Sam. Kick it in the ass, okay? Don't let him -

 _Dean's train of thought was cut off as he felt a hand grab him by the throat from behind._

 _"Having fun?" Lucifer pushed him off of the dock easily, sending him into the lake with a splash. He crouched down as Dean surfaced, gasping for air, glaring furiously up at the fallen angel. "You think I didn't hear your little prayer?" he scoffed. "I think we have to talk about some changes, huh?" he reached over and grabbed Dean by the hair. "What do you think, D?"_

* * *

Cas tightened his grip on the blade in his hand as he silently made his way out of the bunker. Sam had come back after hours of chasing down leads, trying, he said, to figure out Lucifer's endgame. Cas couldn't stand staying cooped up in Dean's room any longer, and he wanted to help. He had searched his memory of Lucifer's possession for any sort of clue, and he thought he'd finally found something.

The scroll. Of course. It was supposed to have magical properties, a spell which the devil had claimed would sever Amara's hold on Dean...but that wasn't all. There had to be more to it. Lucifer certainly wouldn't have helped the Winchesters find it if he didn't need it for something else.

Cas had to find that damn scroll. He continued down the road toward the highway, but instead of taking flight, he opted to hike down into the woods instead. He passed a small, green Toyota parked just a few feet away from the road, skid marks in the dirt showing the driver had swerved to avoid an accident. A quick check revealed the driver was long gone, but it didn't make Cas feel better.

 _Cas? You there?_

He doubled over suddenly, as if in pain. There was no way possible...not with Dean being locked up tight in his own mind...Cas straightened up after a moment, and focused on the task at hand. Should the driver of the car be a demon, it could possibly know Lucifer's next move.

Cas was nowhere near up to fighting mode, but he had to do something. He owed Dean that much.

"Can you believe we got stuck with guarding this piece of shit?"

"Chill out, it's better than hanging around at the mutt's court."

Two distinct voices reached his ears and Cas picked up the pace, eyes shifting every so often.

"He'll hear you."

"And? What's he going to do, lick the floor?" Cas could now see two demons wearing male meat suits digging up a hole a few feet away. "Why did Lucifer want this out here in the middle of nowhere anyway -?"

"Shut up." his companion, a blonde haired man hissed suddenly, and he pulled out a blade of his own.

"Why, what the fuck -?" the other demon, a man with red hair straightened and copied his companion, their eyes clouding over in black as both sets settled on Cas. "Well, look what the cat threw up." he chuckled. "You look like shit, Castiel."

Cas swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep a calm front as he approached the demons.

 _Don't answer...don't...just get the scroll and kill the slime..._

A fist connecting with his jaw suddenly had Cas propelling backwards several hundred feet, right into the car he'd passed on his way into the woods. The redhaired demon loomed over him, angel blade raised, when one suddenly one was thrust through his chest from behind. The demon screamed as the meat suit's body flashed with bright orange light and collapsed, leaving Cas's savior standing over it.

She was a short brunette with a round face and brown eyes, wearing a green jacket over a blue t-shirt, jeans and gray tennis shoes. For a moment she didn't say anything, but turned and made short work of the other demon. When she had finished, she turned back to Cas and put her blade in her jacket.

"Hello Castiel." she said. Her voice sounded a little strange to him,but it was of little concern to him at the present moment.

"Who are you?" he asked as she helped him up.

"Eileen." she replied. "You're the Winchester's friend, right? The angel?"

"Yes." he said slowly, glancing toward the hole the demons had dug. "What do you want with them?"

She shrugged. "Sam asked for my help. Was passing through and caught the trail of some demons. What'd they want?"

Cas shook his head. He walked over to the hole and reached into it, pulling out a familiar looking old wooden box. "They were trying to hide this."

"What is it?" Eileen asked.

Cas sighed. "Nothing good."

* * *

 **\- One Week Ago -**  
 **Carthage, Missouri**

"And how exactly does this help me?" Dean snapped, tossing his shovel aside. "Maybe you forgot, but I can't kill her."

Lucifer snorted. "Yeah, right. If you couldn't, you wouldn't have been able to pull the knife on her in the first place."

Sam pulled an angel blade from his jacket. "You got ten seconds before I slit your throat."

"But then how will you know what grace is mine and which is Cas'?" Lucifer peered into the hole the Winchesters had unearthed, and carelessly began sifting through stray bones that protruded from the dirt. "I'm done playing games. Work with me or don't, but unless you have what I've got here, you don't stand a chance against Amara." he frowned and tapped a few places in the ground with his foot before his expression brightened and he motioned Dean forward. "Right there."

Dean frowned, but picked up his shovel, walked over, and thrust his shovel into the earth, surprised when the shovel blade hit something solid. "What the hell...?" he muttered before withdrawing the shovel and bending over to move the dirt with his hands instead. Before long, he'd unearthed a small and very old looking wooden box.

Lucifer's expression brightened. "Jackpot!" he crowed before snatching the box from Dean.

"Hey -!"

"Hold your horses, would ya?" Lucifer opened the box and pulled out an ancient looking scroll. "This is what we came for." He thrust it toward Dean, who reluctantly took it.

"And what exactly is this?" Dean asked.

Lucifer grinned.

"One of the Dead Sea Scrolls."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please!**


End file.
